Shine
by Silver Miko
Summary: Companion piece to 'Her', the reflections of one Aino Minako.


Author's Notes: Feh, like I wasn't going to do a companion piece to Her?   
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
SHINE  
  
Silver Miko  
  
I'm barely aware of my feet pounding against the pavement as I gasp for breath, feeling the sunlight streaming down on me as I'm tempted to yawn. I've never gotten to school early, why start now? This is a familiar routine and it's kind of comforting. I turned seventeen two days ago, nothing too special, and yet considering how many times I've died it's something special. Some would say I'm sort of flaky, airheaded, ditzy, but cute! Always cute!   
  
If only they knew I was Sailor V and Sailor Venus. Bet that'd wipe off those smug smirks.   
  
Some would mostly likely say, Minako, having such a serious destiny wouldn't you be more serious? I don't think so. When it comes to Senshi business I can be downright serious, but does that mean I have to stop smiling, stop laughing, stop dreaming? This is me, all of me. Take it or leave it.  
  
Suddenly those words come back to me, his words. At the time they were harsh, but I don't think he understood me very well up until then.To him I was a fangirl who happened to have better luck and got to be an acquaintance/friend. He was always sarcastic, but I suppose it was appealing in a way. When he learned about or senshi identities, all three of them withdrew from us, and acted like we were enemies. Hey, it's our planet and you're the aliens so what the hell? Geez. Well, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were pretty surly to them, but then again they are pretty serious. Anywho, I think that little chat with him at the idol contest made him think a little more of us, and me.   
  
I don't bother defending my character because I know my ideals and reasons and I don't feel the need to explain. Most of my classmates think I'm a little dumb. Hey, who can speak perfect English? Hello! Me! Just because I dislike math ooh I'm a moron. Yeah, when you gotta be up at 2 am to Venus Love Me Chain some youma and save the world I suppose one would space out in class. Actually, Ami-chan's study sessions are helping a lot. She's so smart!!   
  
Actually I remember having to do an assignment him. It was some literature project and I think he was pretty pissed to be paired with me. But I researched well we ended getting a good grade. Showed that guy. I suppose out of all the Senshi and girls in Tokyo, I was closest to him. I was their assistant one time and knew all their likes and dislikes. I remember him being nice when I was put down by that photographer lady Saki Itabashi or whatever her name was. He put his hand on my shoulder and said something to make me feel better. I can't remember the words, but it was the feeling that counted. I think that's when I got a bit of a crush on him.  
  
Shine. He always spoke of the shine in things. He told me I shined very brightly, and that he didn't think he shined at all. I thought he was crazy! I idolized him and he thought he had no shine?! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I told him I thought he shined brightly and it seemed to make him feel better. I think after that idol contest things personally with us were a bit better but then everything was chaotic afterwards.   
  
He was really a senshi, female, it's hard to explain. Wow was I bummed when I realized I'd been pining for a fellow femme. Well, being an alien I'm not sure how it works for him...her...whatever! I didn't get much time to contemplate further because Galaxia had made her move.  
  
I was scared, I would die most likely. Those flashes, they were in danger, he was in danger, and I acted as did the others. I jumped and felt the pain as my life was taken and everything began to fade. Why, they asked why.  
  
"Because you're very important to us."   
  
Slipping into black, being and not being. I was destroyed and could not sense.   
  
And then I was back. The power of the ginzuishou brought us back.  
  
we were standing on the roof to see them off. They had their princess and everything was peaceful. Artemis was perched on my shoulder and I couldn't take my eyes of off them. Him. Those light green eyes would never be forgotten in my mind.   
  
"Come back and visit anytime!!"  
  
I should of said more and yet...I swear I'm cursed. I have no luck with men. They were gone in a flash and off like shooting stars to rebuild their home world.  
  
I listen to their cd a lot, and can almost picture him walking to school and ignore the squeals of fans, sitting in class and jotting notes, taking pictures, drinking a soda under a tree alone.....  
  
Everytime I go to any jobs or auditions, I think of him. I want to shine even more if possible, so that maybe someday it'll reach him. A song to reach him for once. To say hello, to let him know, I miss him and think of him. I wonder if he ever thinks of us, of me. Not just as a fangirl supreme, or a classmate. As a friend.   
  
Out of every boy I've ever liked, somehow he's stuck deepest in my heart. He was so different from the type I usually like. Funny that I, the goddess of Love, can't even realize when it strikes me for real. Yes, I think I did love him, do love him. I wish I could just let him know. I don't expect it back, but still...  
  
I'll dream and I'll hope, and I'll keep on shining for myself, my friends, and hope someday my message reaches out to him.   
  
Yaten Kou. Sailor Star Healer. someone I never expected to meet in my life. Wherever you are I am thinking of you and I love you dearly. To me you shine and will always shine. May we someday meet again.   
  
And I storm into the classroom and take my seat, and I daydream.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
END! Wah! Damn hangover. Off to read. 


End file.
